Visitante nocturno
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Watanuki tenia un pequeño secreto, hay un monstruo en su habitación. (Sakuya y Tsubaki)


Sentía que tenia que escribir algo con ellos por el cumpleaños de Sakuya :( Aunque ni siquiera sè que saliò un intento de fic, ¿tal vez?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Semi universo alterno basado en una idea medio construida.

* * *

 **Visitante nocturno**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Sus cortos pies volaron sobre los peldaños de la casa, moviéndose apresurados hasta la habitación con el letrero de su nombre, abrió la puerta, cerrándolo lo más fuerte que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron y se sumergió en su tácito cuarto. Una vez adentro, las luz fue consumida en tinieblas al bajar el interruptor.

Sakuya se esperó paciente por unos cuantos minutos, pero se comenzó a caminar en la abrumadora oscuridad cuándo él pensó que ya le había dado tiempo suficiente de aparecer, palpando todo con sus diminutas manos para evitar tropezarse, sus juguetes y sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo, fueron obstáculos pequeños y uno que otro estorbo a su camino a la cama. Su hermana tenía razón, a veces era bueno recoger su habitación de vez en cuando, pero hoy no, hoy quería seguir conversando.

Watanuki tenia un pequeño secreto, hay un monstruo en su habitación.

Pero no es como en las películas, él era bueno y no le hacia daño.

Llegó a su lecho, asegurándose de esto con sus dedos cuándo los hundió en la suavidad del colchón, de un brinco, saltó del suelo hasta la cama. Paseó la mirada verde por la habitación, deteniéndose en una de las esquinas y repasó la lengua por instinto en sus labios, carraspeando un poco para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Sigues ahí?

Inquirió, preocupado de que en el lapso que tardó en cenar él hubiera desaparecido. Pero no fue así, entonces, unos ojos rojos se abrieron, iluminándose como dos grandes linternas de color carmín.

 _Si_

—¿Estabas despierto? —le preguntó a aquella figura que comenzaba a deslizarse por la habitación, los ojos oscilaron por el mar negro, moviéndose hasta estar a su lado.

 _Si_

—¿No te da miedo la oscuridad?

Volvió a preguntar, asegurándose de que él otro le estuviera escuchando. El ente se limitó a darle un parpadeo, unos escabrosos colmillos se asomaron y una risa estridente explotò en la habitación, Sakuya se tapó los oídos al escucharlo carcajearse, preocupándose de no verlo detenerse, ahora intentó silenciarlo con un carraspeo y sus manos agitándose en el aire.

—¡Baja la voz, mi hermana puede escucharte!

—¿Sakuya?

Un resplandor iluminó de forma súbita en el recinto, Sakuya dio un salto y al ver a su lado, la figura desapareció, el menor comprendió que a lo mejor a él no le gustaba la luz.

Su hermana, quién entró, miró a su lado y a la ventana, explorando en cada rincón para encontrar el causante de la carcajada chillona que escuchó, pero nada, sólo estaba su hermano menor y el silencio.

—Escuché risas —comenzó, aventurándose en el recinto —, pero no encuentro nada, ¿has estado viendo la televisión?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba platicando con mi amigo —comenzó, mientras se acomodaba mejor., la cama rechinò ante el peso del menor.

La mayor frunció el ceño, Sakuya llevaba semanas diciendo lo mismo. Se sentó a su lado, dedicándole toda su atención y una mirada cariñosa.

—Sakuya, ya hemos hablado de los amigos imaginario—regañó, peinando los alborotados cabellos verdes, el menor hizo una mueca.

—Él _existe_.

—Sakuya…

—¡Estuvo platicando conmigo! ¡Èl fue quién se rió!

—¿Y en dónde está tu amigo imaginario?

Ella preguntó, el menor se deslindó de las sábanas y apuntó hacia la esquina, varias veces con insistencia.

—¡Ahí está! —señaló la adyacente de las dos paredes, sin embargo, el susodicho no emergía nada.

Sakuya se avergonzó de quedar como un mentiroso, ahora, se preguntaba si a lo mejor la luz lo hacía desaparecer o algo así como una especie de vampiro.

Quizá era un vampiro.

PERO EXISTÍA.

La mayor de los watanukis entrecerró los ojos, tratando de poder visualizar aunque sea una figura que se escurra, pero no había más que la oscuridad y las sombras de esa parte de la habitación, volvió su mirada a su hermano, quién todavía apuntaba a ese lugar.

—Sakuya.

—¡Es real!

—¿Y por qué no aparece?

—Quizá es alérgico a la luz —comentó, la mayor soltó una risa por aquella respuesta improvisada.

—Entonces, es un vampiro —premeditó sin quitarse la sonrisa. El menor asintió orgulloso de ello, su hermano no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.

—Sí, es un vampiro.

—Bueno, dile a tu amigo el vampiro que ya debes dormir que mañana habrá escuela.

—¿Mahiru vendrá? —cuestionó esperanzado de ver al castaño, quizá si le platicaba a su compañero él si le creería que en las noches le visitaba un vampiro.

—Como todas las mañanas —Aseguró la Watanuki —Buenas noches, Sakuya —cesó su hermana de su dialogo, arropándolo bien y regalándole un ósculo en su frente.

—Buenas noches, hermana.

Se despidió él, pero una duda le surgió, esclareciéndola antes de que ella cruzará el arco del recinto.

—¿Me crees?

Interrogó el pequeño, acogido por el silencio e interrumpiéndola en el camino a la puerta, su hermana miró de soslayo a la figura pequeña, volvió a darle una mirada comprensiva antes de apagar las luces de la habitación.

—Por supuesto.

El menor suspiró cuándo la puerta cerró, rendido ante la idea de que alguien le creyera.

 _¿Ya se fue?_

—¿Por qué no apareciste?

Sakuya se ofendió de la poca cooperación y que si lo hiciera quedar mal, enfocó la vista a un costado, otra vez, ahí estaban esos ojos rojos flotando.

 _Es complicado, ella no podrá verme si no cree en mí._

—Hm —refunfuñó —. No entiendo.

 _Y no creo que lo hagas._

—Si mi hermana no puede verte, ¿eres un amigo imaginario?

 _No, yo realmente existo._

—¿Si eres un vampiro?

 _Ya es hora de que te duermas_

Le contestó, prescindiendo de su pregunta.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—Tal vez lo sea —contestó, con desdén y otra sonrisa sobreponiéndose sobre la oscuridad.

—Yo también quiero serlo.

—Quizá te vuelva un vampiro —dijo —, pero cuándo seas mayor, volveré por ti.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Buenas noches, Sakuya.

—Buenas noches, Tsubaki.

Se rindió por esa noche, pero juraba que antes de dormir por la luz de la luna que se filtró por las cortinas, pudo ver una sonrisa blanca y bonita.

A lo mejor su hermana tenía razón.

Y él era un monstruo, no imaginario, pero era un monstruo.

Su hermana le contaba que si no se iba a dormir antes de la media noche, los monstruos debajo de su cama lo devorarían. Sakuya no le creía, últimamente conocía uno, y en vez de ser terrorífico, lo consideraba agradable.

¡Hasta lo convertirìa en un vampiro! ¿Què màs genial puede ser que eso?

Sakuya conocía un monstruo. Era grande y lo cuidaba en las noches.

Espantaba las pesadillas y le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño rápido. Aunque era ruidoso y todo el tiempo quería hacerle bromas, le agradaba que pudiera disipar los malos ratos al estar con él. En ocasiones, cuándo no podía dormir debido al temor de las películas de horror, él lo acompañaba hasta quedarse dormido.

Aunque fuera una criatura nocturna, él realmente lo consideraba un buen amigo.

No era un monstruo malo como en los cortometrajes, era bueno.

Por eso a veces le gustaba poder irse a su cuarto después de cenar, ya que él aparecía una vez que apagará todas las luces de su habitación y estuvieran hundidos en penumbras.

Sakuya tiene de amigo a un monstruo, la gente le llamaba amigo imaginario por no poder verlo, a él le gustaba la idea de nombrarlo _visitante nocturno._

 **Notas finales.**

Aunque no es yaoi, me gusto la idea de que en este universo alterno y pensar en un pequeño Sakuya platicando con un Tsubaki :(


End file.
